Operation: RED
by Really Big Hat
Summary: I couldn't except the fact that he was gone. So I packed my bags, and went searching. ON HIATUS! POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED!


**Let's hope my short attention span doesn't interfear with this one. I like it. **

**I'm sorry for not updating my Time Travel Story, I have writers block on it. I'm hoping to get it over with...**

**This chapter might not be as good as the others, because of the writers block, but I tried.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the contents of my desk, papers scattered, a pen holders tipped over, letting the writing utensils sit, exposed on my desk. I didn't care anymore. It wouldn't be <em>my<em> office soon, it would be someone else's.

My brown eyes wondered to the red duffel bag sitting at the foot of my chair, half-filled with my items such as extra clothing, my notepad, a communicator and other personal possessions.

I sighed and looked at the picture on my desk. Without thinking, I reached out my broad hands and lifted the light frame, and carefully placed it in my bag. I quickly jerked the silver zipper to the left, making it seal. I grabbed a left over pen from my desk and a small piece of paper and begun to scribble on it, hoping Fanny or somebody would read it. When I finished, I put my John Hancock underneath the small paragraph and grabbed my luggage and hurried out the door, hoping no operative decided to stay late on the Moonbase, and hurried down to the hanger.

Down there, only one ship sat, waiting for its pilot to come around and fly it, exploring the galaxies. Cautiously, I made my way to the 'Soopreme Leaduh' parking spot where my ship lay. I put my hand on the door, putting force on it to slide open, allowing my access to the interior of the ship.

I hopped up into the vehicle, hearing the metal clank against the soles of my gray sandals. I made my way to the control panel and punched a series of color buttons, and pulled a few leavers, staring the ignition. I let the engine purr for a few moments before allowing it to lift itself into the air and through the icy cold, soul sucking darkness of space.

* * *

><p>"Listen ginger! I don't have to take this!" shouted an angry Numbuh 60, or Patton Drilvosky in the face of Fanny Fulbright the next morning.<p>

"GINGER!" she exclaimed, clearly furious. "Don't EVER call me that!" the two were practically eye to eye now.

"Why not, 86?" he said, slyly.

"Because, it's just another rude stereotype nickname!" she exclaimed, waving around her arms form emphasis.

"Stereotype?" Patton wondered. "How is 'ginger' a stereotype?"

Fanny looked the drill sergeant in his dark eyes. "Because, people think that just because you have red hair that you're a ginger!"

"That's because they are!"

Fanny shook her head "No they aren't!"

"Look, let's go ask Numbuh 362, she'll straighten it out."

"Fine!" Fanny said, stomping her large, heavy feet in to the way of the Supreme Commander.

As the two approached the doorway, they each tried to go in first, which led to a small battle in the doorway. "I'm going first, 86!" Patton struggled to say, as he tried to make his way through the small doorway.

"No, I'm going first, Eskimo!"

Finally, after much bickering they both managed to break free through the doorway and tumble into the office.

"Numbuh 362!" Patton called, guessing she was just in her back room. "Hm… I guess she's not here." he said after there was no answer.

"Rachel!" Fanny called, deciding to take another chance with their luck.

_Rachel isn't one to not show up. She's always here. _

"Hey 86, you might wanna see this." Patton called who was looking at the contents of Rachel's work desk.

"What?" the Scottish red-head asked, straining her neck to get a good overlook of the furnishing.

"Look at her desk. It's always neatly kept, but look at it!"

Fanny shrugged. "Maybe she was in a hurry and accidentally upset some things, and she didn't have time to organize it?"

Patton shook his head, picking up a small piece of paper. "Yea, but look at this." he handed the girl the paper.

"_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_If you're reading this, then that means that you've noticed that I'm gone. I'm probably won't return for a while, and don't come looking for me, I'm in the icy cold, soul sucking darkness of space, looking for… someone. I give the position of Soopreme Leaduh to Numbuh 5. I know she will make a good successor, and a good leader. Tell Harvey to tell our parents that I've left. Please forgive me. _

_Your Former Soopreme Leaduh,_

_Numbuh 362, Rachel T. McKenzie."_

Fanny just stood there, staring blankly at the note.

"What could she possibly be looking for! Out in space!" Patton asked, confused.

"Uno!" Fanny shouted, pointing at the boy like she had just figured out the most impossibly riddle.

"What? We're not playing that game?" he said, clearly not getting the concept.

"No you idiot!" she shouted, facepalming herself. "Uno! As in Numbuh 1!"

"Oh! Now that makes sense! She's been off edge ever since Nigel disappeared."

Fanny placed the note back onto the desk. "Well… what now?" she asked.

Patton sighed. "I really don't know." The two operatives stood in silence for a while, until Fanny spoke up.

"Isn't every KND ship tracked?" she asked, narrowing her eyes with an idea.

"Yea… so?" Fanny rolled her eyes.

"So… maybe Rachel took a KND ship to where ever she was going. If she did, then that means we could track her down and bring her back." she said slowly, nodding her head, making sure Patton was fallowing.

"Oh! That makes sense, but where are we going to get a tracker?"

Fanny smirked. "From Numbuh 65.3."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, The first chapter of the first story of my COLOR series. I have a feeling this one's gonna be good. I understand this was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.<strong>

**This is what I thought happened after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. I didn't believe Rachel was decommissioned, but instead went looking for Nigel. It's sweet.**

**Hope you enjoyed ^.^**

**RBH signing off!**


End file.
